2014.02.12 - The Rise of Dark Eternity
Late night in Hell's Kitchen. Not the most salubrious place for man or beast. Yet there are always denizens even in the most desolate and dangerous parts of Earth and Hell's Kitchen isn't the exception. Standing at the doors of what was once upon a time an old apartment building that is now an even older condemned building are pairs of goons that look more like gorillas stuffed into human skin-suits. If the goons were to let someone get close enough to the building a person approaching the doors might be able to hear the kinds of noises people make when they go about their daily lives but distorted, almost as if the people inside of the building were moving a half speed. The flyers that have been showing up all around the city over the last few weeks are very common in this area of Hell's Kitchen. Flyers advertising the cure to all addictions, eternal life, and eternal joy. There's the sound of a shopping cart, wheels rattling against the pavement as Soleil pauses for a moment, staring at the flyer in his hand with a small frown before he wipes a fingerless gloved hand across his face and sighs, continuing to push his cart (filled with blankets, food and other supplies). The young man has lately made it his job to look out for other young homeless people, so this flyer has him somewhat...concerned as he keeps seeing them in people's hands in bags and such. He looks around warily before he sees something in the street, kneeling down to pick up the lug-nut and then place it in a small box in his basket before he continues walking along. He wears a pair of light tan overalls, tied at the waist and a dark hoodie under a tan colored construction worker's jacket, a white bandanna on his head worn under a knit cap, all his hair braided in a single braid down his back. A single and still unlit cigarette clasped between his lips. not really salubrious, but Lunair seems to have a decently strong immune system and sometimes body armor. Things are definitely on the up and up. She does not look to be homeless. Actually, her winter coat - she seems a little heavy set (Is that body armor under her long, Gothic Lolita winter coat? IT IS), but that aside, her winter coat is very expensive looking. She has decided to take a poke around, holding the flier. Hmmm... Eternity, huh. Her path will take her towards - well, wherever this place is supposed to be. Unwittingly towards Soleil, too. Across the street from Soleil, but far down an alley out of sight, two thugs get into an argument over 'You stole my wallet!' while a fragile looking girl steps out of the abandoned house bordering the alley they were in, counting cash in a leather pouch. Man... gang bangers were such a crap-shoot for income. Glancing over, she spots the person with the shopping cart, then takes a begrudging look down at the second wallet, a good bit fatter. There's a moment where she seems to weigh the thing in her hand, before with she sighs, almost defeated. "Dangit... I am hanging out with too many heroes......." As Soleil crosses into the street, she turns to intersect, not bothering to look for oncoming cars. Not like she solid anyway. Fully visible, wearing her usual tattered, over-sized hoodie and tattered jeans, she says perhaps a little awkwardly once close "H-hey.. uhm... Down on your luck?" There was a passable attempt at being pleasant in her voice, but it also sounded pretty forced.... She hasn't even seen Lunair walking along yet. Above the street level, Daredevil perches on the corner of a Gothic style building, giving him a better 'view' of the events below. He's heard of this old building and has his own opinions, his own questions. He leans forward, balls of his feet, and the slightest sound comes from his costume as it crinkles in a new way. Was tonight the night he'd learn more about these people and their promises? That they've come to Hell's Kitchen means he knows the answer to his own question. To hell with the bounty on his head, and to hell with those coming after him. At the end of the day, Daredevil is here to protect the town from this sort of thing. At the end of the day comes the night and the devil. Moon Knight's also heard rumors of this thing..and has absolutely no idea what it is. Which means checking it out. He's perched on a rooftop as well, scouting with his night vision, waiting for a time to strike. His truncheon is in one hand, as he watches the goons, waiting and watching. One of the goon spots the flyers in Lunair and Soleil's hands and reaches back to knock discretely on the door of the condemned building. In response to his knock a stunning raven haired woman walks out the door he knocked on. Dressed in a simple white sundress belted with a brightly colored sash and wearing nothing but sandals on her feet she looks as much out of place in this area of town as the goon that summoned her look like they belong here. Descending the short flight of stairs that leads to the sidewalk the woman approaches Soleil, smiling softly and radiating an aura of calmness and desirability that make for a distracting combination. Once she reaches Soleil she asks, "Are you looking for a better life? A release from all the things that ail you? Eternal life and eternal happiness?" in a voice that would make any jazz singer out there faint with envy. And she is not alone. With her is a man dressed in a white button down shirt and white jeans belted with a dark blue belt. He exudes the same aura of calmness and sexuality that she does and for the moment just keep pace with her, remaining quiet but smiling in as welcoming a fashion as she is. From the alley that lines the east side of the building, where there is no door and thus no goons, Gabriel peeks out of the shadows, watching the proceedings while he idly plays with the small black vial he's holding in one hand. Soleil's basket's journey has to halt as the strange girl approaches and he tilts his head to the side, asking uncertainly. "Pardon moi?" Muffled around the unsmoked cigarette and he moves a hand to remove the cancer stick from his mouth and he licks his lips, taking a deep breath before reaching into the basket for a box of animal crackers and he offers it to the girl with a small smile. It is however, that white clad female that really unsettles him as he holds the cigarette between two fingers and holds up the flyer with a strained smile. "Ahh...oui. I have caught the gay." A pause. "And I have a baby." Another pause. "And I am the addicted to crack." He hangs his head as if in shame. "I have had the impure thoughts about the pope and Julie Andrews..." He tears up, glancing a bit at Phantasma as his head is bowed and he winks before looking back to the woman, sucking in a sob. Snrrrk. Lunair hides a smile with her hand. Wait. There's a polite smile, as one woman approaches Soleil. She stands quietly with her flyer in hand. There's an eyebrow lifting as they offer Soleil - whatever it is. As Soleil offers something to Phantasma, Lunair's expression shifts. She feels a bit odd out with her jacket. But she soon moves towards Soleil and Phantasma. Perhaps they are hungry or cold? Or at least to act as back up. "... are you two -" Phantasma blinks, nonplussed. She looks, perhaps uncomfortably at the box of animal crackers, a small dart of her eyes to the cart as a whole, and then takes one step back... eeeyeah. This is what she gets for trying to do the right thi~ Huh? That warehouse... Its while she's peering at it, somewhat rudely looking away from the shamed man before her, and seeing the people come out that something in her head seems to click. Wasn't Gabe.... Spotting the people coming out of the place, she turns to just thrust the wallet to the.. wait.. did he just wink? "Not really my tyyeeah~!" Dangit! She hadn't been paying attention! Lunair comes seemingly out of nowhere, causing Phantasma to jump, and spend perhaps a good second or so longer in the air than most people should "What?! I.. them? No.. I..." she pauses, then peeers carefully at Lunair "Don't I know you?" The woman behind her meanwhile is... mostly ignored until about halfway through that little speech of hers. Phan didn't even notice she still had that rich thugs wallet in her hand! Where do these people keep coming fro~ that pitch sounds familiar.... Daredevil can't his head to the goings on below, and something must strike him because he straightens to his full height. He reaches to his side and pulls out one of his billyclubs. A step backwards and he obscures himself in shadows, disappearing completely from the building's facade and heading somewhere down below. Moon Knight makes terrible choices. Like swooping into attack mode randomly. He's gliding off the roof towards the guards, a full moon's light in effect on him. He's sweeping into a kick on one when he's not looking, the strength just knocking him down. Moony's then grabbing the other, holding him up, a grin below his mask. "Hey, big guy? Mind telling me what the hell is going on in there?". The white dressed man was about to turn to speak to Lunair and Phantasma when Moon Knight appears out of the sky to attack the door guards. As one guard falls to the masked man's first kick and the other is hoisted into the air the aura of calmness and promising sexuality coming from the white clad couple ratchets up to 11. at the same time subtle changes come of the two. They both sprout small horns on their foreheads, the brunette woman's almost completely covered by her hair. They both grow a few inches, the woman's already generous curves becoming even more pronounced, and the man's muscles becoming more marked and defined noticeable even under his button down shirt. The woman turns to Moon Knight and says in a now supernaturally sultry voice, "Please stop hurting our friends. Instead why don't you all join us inside for a talk and some snacks?" At the same time the man turns his attention to Lunair and Phantasma, "We would so enjoy your company as well ladies. Please do join us inside, won't you?" Gabriel step out from his hiding place, smiling stupidly with his eyes glued to the sultry brunette, "Can I come too?" "Oh...Mon Dieu..." Soleil was going to reply to Lunair and say something witty, really he is as he takes a step back when Moon Knight freakin' shows up again. "Oh you stupid undead mother-" And then he turns when the people turn into creatures and his eyes go wide as he quickly crosses himself, dropping his cigarette and gripping his basket handle tightly, taking a few steps back before swallowing hard and just staring, murmuring softly in Latin a soft shaky prayer even as he's moving forward a few steps to follow after them, lashes fluttering. Followww the demons. Lunair quirks a smile to Soleil. Then a pause as Moon Knight shows up. Stupid undead mother -? Those aren't words Lunair normally hears used towards polite, helpful people. And her eyes widen a bit, opening her mouth. "... well, I guess -" Then holy horny - people. No, seriously, they have horns. And shape shifting and - ... Right about now, Lunair wishes she could have Deadpool's psychic resistance because she soon finds herself thinking that snacks are quite nice. "..." No Latin prayer, she's just dazed. Then, to Phantasma, Lunair pauses and nods slowly. Leaning over, mostly to peer around the woman standing in the way, Phantasma spots Moon Knight. Once again she's distracted, peering close when.. wait.. isn't he... "Oh god...", she mutters to herself. "That idiot again.". Shaking her head at the utter lack of finesse... or stealth... she just sighs. "Luna right? Good to see you. I.." WHOOSH... foggy brain! She was just thinking something.... right? What... turning around, she spots the guy. Hunky guy. Oh if she could see the dopey smile on her own face right now... she'd... well threaten anyone with horrible nightmares if they let it get out. The way she walks suddenly becomes a lot more elegant and stylized. Full of unnecessary but attractive sways and actions. With a dopey giggle she says "L-lead the way..." a soft blush creeping up her cheeks. From high above there's a shimmer and a whoosh as the Man Without Fear comes hurtling towards the pair of horned creatures. The effect is somewhat subdued on Daredevil, but not completely, so as he gets closer and closer toward the pair. At the end, he does what he can to pull out of the way, and ends up skittering out on the sidewalk, just feet from the pair. Moon Knight actually didn't notice them before. Woops. When he spots them, even before they reveal their horns, he sees their true nature. "Holy fuck, dem-". And then he stops, dropping the goon gently. All of the personalities in his mind are calm, though there is a pesky god watching, but he's not doing anything except probably eating ethereal popcorn in godland or something. Moon Knight speaks, calmly, towards the lady. "That sounds..amazing.". And then he approaches her, a smile under his mask. The man walks over to the girls and drapes one arm over Lunair's shoulders and his other arm over Phantasma's shoulder. Or at least he tries to do so. When his arm goes through the second girl he just goes with the flow, starts leading Lunair towards the condemned apartment building and crooks his finger at Phantasma to follow. The female just smiles at Gabriel and nods then leans down a little bit to show a generous amount of cleavage and starts backing toward the door, hips swinging ever so slightly, "Come and get it boys." She does stop for a moment to offer a hand to Daredevil to help him up from the sidewalk. As the group enters the building the goon that's still standing closes the door behind them. The interior of the building is a total contrast to the outside. Where the outside is beat up and dingy the inside is all splendor and comfort. On wide open room houses multiple lounging couches, love seats, bean bags, and far in the back a long buffet table full of breakfast foods of all things. And a lineup of small little bottles filled with a black liquid. The demons gently lead the group to the table, skirting around the furniture on which lay both men and women, relaxing in each other's company, seeming perfectly happy and content. Once they reach the table the demons hand each person one of the small vials. "It would make us ever so happy if you join us in our bliss." says the succubus in that sultry, smoky jazz voice of hers. "I..." Soleil had something to do, he knew he did. Somewhere in his mind, he's very happy he came instead of the other folks who had been planning to check this out. Another part of him is screaming, beating at mental walls clouded by the haze of the inhuman mental manipulation. His gaze flicks between both the former man and former woman and now...demons as he takes a deep breath, and then another deep breath, hand moving shakily to his head before he looks around with a slow blink, biting his bottom lip and closing his eyes. He is a /17 year old/...maybe 18 soon but still, very happy to be wearing baggy baggy clothing and he fans himself a bit. "Ah...The wild beasts of the desert shall also meet with the wild beasts of the island, and the satyr shall cry to his fellow; the screech owl also shall rest there, and find for herself a place of rest." Lunair had something else she wanted to do. She really did. She's impressed by Soleil's poetry but something else distracts her. Lunair looks a little flustered, although she displays a problem she's had for awhile - her emoting doesn't follow speech well. As if one or both took effort. Still, someone has his arms over his shoulder and with this haze - it's hard for her to concentrate. Her eyebrows furrow. But soon, she relaxes itself. She blinks at the vial. What are they doing with it? She is at a loss. Even if her cheeks are red and she looks a bit flushed. "I-" The ghost girl was following the procession from behind, and every now and then started to slow down, like she was thinking better of it. This one was a little harder to get to trust than your usual street fodder. Then again, how many street punks would the incubi's arm just go straight through? Once in the lounge though, the sight of a happy, carefree environment seems to get her to loosen up just enough.. just enough to let go. More than the others at least. Enough that when the demons start to hand out the vials, she gives a ditsy little *giggle* and pops open the top of it. Pressing to the vial to her lips and tilting her head back, she downs it in one. What follows will likely not be quite what anyone was expecting. Daredevil takes the hand, but the effect of the spell doesn't grasp him as completely as it does the others. He can 'see' through the disguises and once they enter the room, he can see the true nature of things. The room they walk into is indeed a wide open room and, yes, there is furniture as described. But the food is off looking like its been standing at the buffet table for days. And the people on the furniture are not just calm and happy; they're drugged out of their minds. Not only that but there are corpses along the edges of the room, many of them without eyes or internal organs. His head is in a fog, for certain, but he knows something is not right. He holds the vial in front of himself and his tongue rolls on his lips. He breathes heavily, but refuses to bring the vial to his lips to drink. Moon Knight comes in calmly, and when fofered the vial, he takes it calmly. He has a grin under his mask, and is about to down it when /BAM/. A mental strike to his mind, a DON'T DO IT, and the glass is shattering. The mental control the demons have is wavering on and off, and there is now some sort of entity there, it's energy messing with the influence over Moon Knight, and only Moon Knight. An interloping god. In a mix state of calm and panic, Moon speaks. "Wha..the hell..is going on..?" The succubus and the incubus gently encourage the group members to drink the vials of black liquid apparently unaware that their control over some of the group is wavering. Gabriel brings the vial to his lips, tips it, and downs the whole thing in one go. And then he just moves along the buffet table, grabbing a plate and piling it up with bacon and eggs. "OH, look! Its Lunair. Hi Lunair. Want some eggs?" There's a tiny Frenchman in a stereotypical striped shirt and red beret in Soleil's mind, beating at the glass wall and screaming expletives and warnings at all the people in the room as he watched through Soleil's eyes, but the young Frenchman just grips the vial tightly, hand shaking as he watches people and presses against the wall, eyeing the vial and then the succubus and then the vial and then the incubus and then the vial and he looks between where Gabriel and Phantasma have both taken a swig then he looks over to Moon, and he is very solemn. "You are about to lose your virginity to agents of Beelzebub...its okay, even Zombies must one day become a man..." Then he sobs in a breath. "WHY, Dieu...why are you both so..." He trails off into French inquiries about why people are attractive and he just sits down on the ground, staring at the vial and closing his eyes once more, uncorking the top and moving it to his lips, not yet tilting it back but he's close. Hm. She carefully uncorks the vial, peering into it. What is its flavor like? Lunair can be kind of a picky drinker on a good day. But then, she gets distracted. "Hi!" She beams to Gabriel, waving with her free hand. "Sure, that'd be great," She nods. 'How are you?" She clearly seems fond of Gabriel in her way. And poor Soleil! She looks to the French fellow, mostly controlled. But it seems distraction is the only thing keeping her from drinking it. She wouldn't know what to think if a demon were to be fir-- hmmm. She looks to Phantasma. Well, she drank it... Phantasma did indeed drink the vial, and immediately afterwords she coughs like she just took a straight swig of firewhiskey for the first time. Then again, wincing as everything gets... blurry. She presses her hand to her forehead, but her hand was doing something weird. It was flickering. Like... from visible to invisible, really quickly. Starting to cough a little more, she next grasps her chest, as the rest of her body starts this strange light show of visible/invisible. The look on her face suggests something rather serious may be wrong, but all she can get out was another stream of coughs. Was there... a chill coming off her body? Like.. an aura of cold, not just her body like usual.... Focus, Matt. Focus. Daredevil exhales slowly, and using the ricochet of the sounds of the room, sets his targets. After he's exhaled he moves quickly, pushing on the bounds of metahuman ability with his nigh superhuman reflexes. WHAM! Out one sides shoots one half of his double billy club, suspended by the cord to the other still in his hand; it's aimed at the Succubus. SLAM! The black vile shoots out the other direction towards the Incubus, aimed straight for the mouth. With two outstretched arms, Daredevil launches himself into the air in a swan-like flip up and over the dinner table. Khonshu keeps prodding, and poking, and as the effects waver, Moon Knight starts to see things. What's really going on. It's all so strange..no..it's not real..none of this is real...AAGH! The spell snaps, a mix of a willpower, reality blowing in, and a godly blessing, as Moon Knight screams, running towards the Incubus, shouting towards everyone else in the room. "THIS ISN'T REAL! IT'S NOT REAL!". He's drawing his own blunt weapon, the truncheon, as he goes in to smash the Incubus. The god is giving him quite a bit of willpower; definitely a temporary thing but the demons will have a bit of work to bring him back under their control. And they have both him and DD to deal with. The succubus goes down to one knee, hands clapping over her forehead where the billy club smacked her. The incubus opens his mouth and swallows the vial whole, laughing at Daredevil, "Little man, that won't work against us. It only works on human minds and ours are anything but." Reaching out to the table next to him he grabs one of the large platters of eggs, throwing it at Daredevil like a discus. Then he's being hit over the side of the head by Moon Knight, sending him to his knees as well. Towards the other end of the buffet table Gabriel is out of action, giving a show similar to Phantasma's. Except in his case he has melted, becoming a large puddle of golden ectoplasm that keeps changing shapes constantly, nearing a fixed shape, then melting again before solidifying completely, over and over again. Soleil drops the vial, more surprised than anything else as he watches...Daredevil fly through the air and his eyes widen as he swallows and then notices something is going wrong with Phantasma and Gabriel, its the latter that really gets to him as he quickly straightens up, moving a hand for his head and taking a deep breath, as his jaw sets and he gives a scream...its an odd type of scream, filled with frustration and confusion and he has lost his knit cap and bandanna in the process as his hair seems to be growing longer, all the way down to his ankles and he just stares at the succubus, his hair lashing out from behind her where he stands, tendrils reaching/extending to wrap around her neck. "WHY can't you all be NORMAL!" He doesn't squeeze yet, but its a trembling reflex. "Can't you people STOP doing evil stupid shit! You've melted mon ANGEL!" Lunair was happy to see Gabriel. He's her amoebuddy, and stuff. Phantasma seems nice, even if they aren't quite familiar. Seeing what's happening to them both leaves Lunair horrified. She drops her vial unwittingly, standing up. It occurs to her. Then suddenly Soleil goes all SOLEIL TENTAHAIR! She moves towards Gabriel and will offer a hand or set her hand on a near form as best as she can. Maybe having a form he can take would help? Although, she's dazed and horrified, her other hand is pulling - yup, a super-soaker with holy water. A tazer might not work on demons, after all. The ghost girl keeps fading in and out of sight, and she begins to float like she was in water. Not just her body, as usual, but everything! Her hair drifted like it was weightless, her clothing didn't sag but moved freely, and her eyes were closed tight as though in pain. Wincing, cringing, she held her head tightly. All around the room was starting to get cold, dropping to half a dozen degrees above freezing. This was her power going on overload. Something in that was messing with the ghostly energy that her mutation lets her generate, and that ghostly chill was starting to penetrate even clothing. Curling her legs up to her chest, all Phantasma can mutter out, cringing hard is "I... it hurts... a... agh.... w-what..." As the incubus goes down, Moon Knight's voice kind of becomes a bit..malicious sounding? Don't know the word for it, but it darkens, though it's definitely still human, and still his voice. "You have made a mistake, in the victims you took. You will face vengeance for all the victims you stole, the pain that they faced. I am that vengeance, chosen by Khonshu. I am the Moon Knight." Yes, bold, cocky words to say to a pair of demons, but Moon Knight's going through a mental breakdown right now. He's drawing a crescent dart, boldly approaching the downed incubus, the sharpened point out. He's completely disregarding the others in his vengeance-lust. "You may be a monster, but how much pain can you really take?". Since Moon Knight is taking the Incubus, Daredevil heads towards the Succubus with a menacing stride and the billy club wielded. As he approaches, the club swings down from on high as he tries to beat the beast mercilessly. Though the actions are massively violent, Daredevil seems calm and determined, and apparently unafraid of these monsters. As Moon Knight approaches the incubus it rears up and hit Moon Knight's chest with both palms. The hit is strong enough to lift Moon Knight off his feet and send him flying the 40 or so feet to the door. And through the door out into the street. The dish the incubus had thrown at Daredevil narrowly misses the red-clad hero, hitting the wall behind him and sticking a quarter of the way into it, the section that remains outside the wall quivering and letting out an almost musical note. The succubus is quickly recovering and starting to struggle in the grip of Soleil's hair but she seems to lack the strength to get herself free. On the other hand, she doesn't seem to be suffering any ill effects from being strangulated either. Lunair's hand makes contact with something that feels like half-set gelatin which keeps flowing and changing under her touch. And at this point Gabriel has also started to sweat tiny droplets of black which are slowly running down the surface of his unstable form. "In odorem suavitatis. Tu autem effugare, diabole; appropinquabit enim judicium Dei..." Soleil recites the Latin words, just the portion from this...he heard one of his few yet best friends in the world use this, he's read it a thousand times, its the exorcism/protection is dispelling of demons type of prayer as his hair holds fast, more separating from the other tendrils to slide down and attempt to wrap around her arms as his hair fades from the dark brown color to a jet black shade and then to a dark red and then back to black and so on as he just focuses on the Succubus. "UNDO this evil..." He glances between Phantasma and ...the puddle formerly known as Gabriel but his attention is back on the Succubus and her struggles before he freezes when Daredevil arrives with the wrath of a blunt instrument and he just stares, cringing a bit as Moony goes flying and the incubus is not...being held up now. "..." Okay. That's not good. Amoebuddy in flux. And Phantasma. "I don't know medicine..." She seems sad. But what she CAN do is keep a hand on/by Gabriel and take a potshot at the incubus with holy water from the most blessed super-soaker. Because the fact that Moon Knight kinda just might get doorfenestrated and then - the succubus is getting Soleilowned, so far - which is a relief. But poor Gabriel and Phantasma. There's not much she can do. So annoy the demons it is! The ghost girl coughs, harshly, and writhes in the air. She shakes her head, then with an almighty "THUD!" crashes to the ground. Panting, feeling even colder than usual, she seems unconscious, and more worryingly, solid! There was a lot of action going on in the room after all, and a poor ghostie is liable to get trampled! That cold aura in the room was finally starting to recede though, the room returning to normal, if slowly. The Moon Knight flies out the door, crashing into the ground, the moon light shining on him. For a few moments he doesn't move. And then he twitches. And he stands up. There's something about him now. Something different, especially in his mind. It's not the same, there's a new man in the fray. That man? That man is not the Moon Knight. That man is VENGEANCE. Vengeance begins singing, a very creepy tone to his voice, mixed with laughing, as he /charges/ at the building. "I aaam Vengeance, there will be Vengeaaance, YOU WILL ALL DIEEEEE.". A loud cackle, as he's taking up all of his strength to /pound/ into the building, super-humanly, the power of a full moon. The hits are nonstop, even though they're taking a lot of his energy, the strange singing not stopping, the cackling, as he's trying to literally toss the wall at /everyone/, even the innocent. "Die, DIE, DIE! DIE FOR VENGEANCE! VENGEANCE IS HERE!". And if he can't smash the wall at them, he can at least try and crumble the building. Because he's batshit. OK, Lunair's blessed water gun is actually having an effect. everywhere her water hits the succubus smoke starts raising from her skin and the creamy white skin blackens and splits as if she'd been burned with a blowtorch. Her struggles to get free from Soleil's hair hand been measured and controlled but the double attack of holy water and Daredevil's blows, which after the first few start to draw blood, turns the efforts into a frenzy. In her struggles she kicks Daredevil off his feet, sending him flying back to smack his heals into Phantasma's suddenly solid form. Meanwhile Moon Knight's attack is definitely having an effect. First, the goons guarding the door run away as soon as he recovers from the kind of hit he just took. They might not be rocket-scientists but they are also not stupid and they are definitely not getting paid enough to deal with this kind of shit. Second the wall starts crumbling and shedding pieces, the old brick and mortar, which was already well on its way to falling apart without help, unable to resist the pounding. It isn't easy, holding a demon in your hair...but Soleil quickly jerks back, hair withdrawing and unwrapping when Daredevil goes flying, and poor Soleil is just tugging his cross out from under his shirt and trying to throw himself bodily at the creature to try to press it against her face as he calls out in French and then English. "The WATER!" - A pause. "Oh...great, the dead monsieur is now trying to kill us too..." He grimaces, yes it might be risky as hell but he's determined, switching to Latin as his hair snakes/extends over towards Lunair and her gun, pointing at it and then back to the Succubus. Throughout the whole fight the people on the couches have barely stirred. One or two of them move their heads from side to side, as if watching a tennis match, but there doesn't seem to be any real interest in the fight. Or any sense of self-preservation either. "... he's DEAD?!" Lunair looks startled. But if the building is coming down, Lunair will probably do her best to keep spritzing and pull Phantasma out. "Right, this place -" She can't - oh wait. Portal gun! Portaling people along, then! Starting with moving Phantasma out if she's unconscious and okay with it (really). Daredevil doesn't seem to notice that the building is coming down. Instead, after trying to shake away some of the dazed mind after being thrown across the room, he gets up to his feet, he runs back towards the succubus with his billy club, intent on harm. What all of this is, its point, and why they seem to be taking people in and turning them to zombies... Matt has figured out none of it, but he seems intent on at least getting a couple more good bashes in before this is over. Lunair produces and shoulders her portal gun, making her super-soaker disappear in the process. Taking aim she shoots at the back wall of the building setting an exit portal in place there. Then she shoots at Phantasma and a entry portal appears under her kicking her out to the outside of the building. The portal that was under her disappears as Lunair replaces it so that its under the golden blob that was/is Gabriel, who by now has almost stopped sweating black droplets and is switching shapes much slower. While all this is taking place Daredevil reaches the succubus and starts hitting her with his billy club. One of the hits lands right over a large gash Lunair's holy water opened in the demon's neck, literally knocking her head off her shoulders. And the next moment Daredevil finds himself outside the building, next to GabrielBlob and Phantasma. In the next second Soleil and Lunair also appear outside of the building. Thanks to Lunair's quick thinking they manage not to be crushed alive as Moon Knight's demented assault on the building actually demolishes enough of a supporting wall to make most of the second floor crumble into the first floor, flattening anything inside the lounge and filling the alleys and street with clouds of plaster dust. As the building collapses, Vengeance cackles, singing softer now. "Destruction, destruction, vengeance has beeeeeen wrought...". And then, whump. Vengeance passes out in the moonlight, power expended, as the other personalities quickly push the newcomer into the back, as the body rests their for the rest of the night. Though, touching it is /probably/ not a good idea. Soleil is on his knees outside before he knows it, panting hard and trembling as he stares and watches the building collapse...thinking about all the people who are in there and he tilts his head back for a moment, taking a deep breath, and then another deep breath and then another deep breath. "...That's it." He moves his hands to his head, his hair...looks absolutely normal now, long and brown and like nothing had happened as he swears violently in French, kicking at the ground and then staring over to where Moony is, shrugging out of his jacket before taking a deep breath and heading over to where Moony is laying, narrowing his eyes as he looks down at the unconscious...thing. Then he drapes his coat over the body and turns to head back towards the others, hands tucked in his pockets with his head bowed. He'll follow after Lunair and Phantasma, muttering in French. Phantasma is, for the time being, unconscious. She is graciously light though, weighing a whopping 60 pounds! Easy to carry off, she'll wake up soon enough and make her own way about, likely with a greater gratitude for this weird thing called 'friends'. Gabriel is unconscious as well. But at least now he's curled up in a fetal ball, naked and covered in black gunk but clearly breathing and looking like a normal, young Hispanic-Asian male like he usually does. Lunair looks startled, but relieved. "Right. If anyone wants a hotel room for the night ... I'll pay. I don't feel quite right leaving anyone out here tonight," She admits. She lets Sol follow and will help Phantasma up and out/along. Gabriel wouldn't be left behind, either. But she will soon go do that. Category:Log